


Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, just solid cute, tired university students oikawa and iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is there a kitten in your pocket and can I pet it? AU</p>
<p>or, how iwaizumi and oikawa meet over a stolen seat and a kitten. possible relationship ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Oikawa was so done. With everything. Despite it being only the second week since University started up for the second semester, he already felt his motivation waning. He had a two week break, plenty of time to lie around and do nothing to his hearts content. And yet. 

"Please remember to hand in your first assignment on Thursday. You should have two separate papers, one with your answers to the multiple choice on a scantron, and your lined paper with your long answers. Please remember to put your short ID on all the papers."

Oikawa warily glanced up from his phone. He hadn't even started. 

The class ended on a bustling note, every student desperate to get out of that damned physics class as if their life depended on it. And honestly, he couldn't blame them. This class was hell. A god awful 8 AM class which focused on nothing but pure theory. 

He collected his papers in a half-assed stack, shoved them into his backpack and made way for the double doors which were the salvation of most of the students in the science faculty. With a two hour break before his next class, he headed off to the library to maybe stare at his homework in a feeble attempt to motivate himself to do it. He laughed, self-deprecatingly as he trudged through the slushy snow, shoulders hunched as the cold wind bared its teeth at him. 

Upon entering his quiet sleeping sanctuary, (otherwise known as the third floor of the library) he quickly made way to the 38th row and damn near ran towards his secluded little wall side cubby. It wasn't his per say, but after his first year chemistry midterm, in which he promptly passed out in that very spot, he decided that the spot is now his and whenever he came to the library he sat in that spot, every damn ti-.

"What impudent fucker," Oikawa snarled "is sitting in my spot." His eyes narrowed menacingly. 

A few years back, he lived in a small apartment with 3 roommates. They each had their habits in which everyone eventually learned about and tolerated. And Oikawa was generally a tolerant person. He put up with a lot of peoples shit. One day he came home to his roommates gorging themselves on 'Oikawa's Secret Sweets Stash', and he unleashed the gates of hell upon them, may god rest their souls. 

Since then, a list was posted on the side door of the fridge, aptly named "Demon King's list of Sin" and listed, were all the things that Oikawa would possibly kill over.

\- 'touch the sweet stash at your own risk'

\- 'Don't comment on his strawberry scented baby shampoo or his 'morning goddess' routine, the fucker will put a mud mask on you in your sleep'

\- 'For a direct journey to the gates of heaven, sit in his (not) designated seat'

\- 'stOP SINGING FELIZ NAVIDAD YEAR ROUND, WE'RE LOOKING AT YOU KUROO'

The list goes on, and has saved many young precious lives. Unfortunately, the poor soul sitting in his seat has never seen the revered list, but Oikawa doesn't give two shits. He's gonna get what's coming, list or not. 

He stomps up to the hunched silhouette. Had he not been in such a cold fury, he would have taken more time to appreciate this mans forearms, as the sleeves were sinfully rolled up to the elbow. It would not have been inaccurate either, to compare his broad back to the Greek Gods' Adonis himself. His ebony hair slightly catching the light and a jawline sharp enough to cut glass. Oikawa barely spared it a second glance as he towers right over the divider, effectively blocking the meager yellow light above him. The man looks up eyebrows furrowing, and widening slightly in alarm as he takes in Oikawa, as if he'd known he'd been caught. He turns his torso away from Oikawa and towards the wall, while still looking up at him, effectively twisting his spine in a very uncomfortable looking helical shape.

"Can I help you?" 

Oikawa's face contorted into a sickly sweet visage, narrowed eyes never leaving his targets (handsome) face, and smile too innocent and verging on sneer. Nothing short of terrifying. 

"Do you even realize... what you are doing?" The tone of his voice dropping an octave.

The young mans eyes widen and he starts speaking in hushed, quick desperate whispers.

"Please don't say anything, I know it's not allowed but I just couldn't tear myself away, it just looked so cold and it was shivering and I've always been a sucker for cute things it's just something I couldn't help, please don't tell anyone I didn't know where else I could bring it without gathering attention and I didn't need it to get frightened-" He continued on his tangent, panic evident on his face and Oikawa was promptly confused. What the hell kind of reaction was this? 

 

'What?"

"-so I just figured I'd hide it with me and take it to the library and here I am, I don't even know what to do." He stopped, slightly out of breath. Then he glanced up at Oikawa again. 

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said?" His hazel eyes carefully regarded Oikawas.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just going to tell you that you're in my seat." Oikawa leaned back, unsure of how to proceed from here on. He wasn't even angry anymore.

"Wait, that's it?" The young mans eyes narrowed. Now Oikawa was in too deep. He had to know. What kind of illegal thing has this guy been hiding in the library?

"Well not anymore, it's not. What the hell are you hiding here?" 

"Nothing." His lips set into a hard line, eyes defiant.

Now this was something Oikawa could work with. If it was secrets, he could carefully pry the knowledge from him. It was a skill he prided himself on.

"Obviously." He bore his eyes into hazel ones, smirk slicing across his face.

"I'm serious, it's nothing." 

"Mhmm~, then I should just chalk it down to you being a crazy, is that it?" His voice lilted slightly, leaning against the divider, effectively blocking off this mans exit, and looking hot to boot. He could see hazel eyes flicker across his body, taking him in.

"Exactly. You shouldn't associate with us crazie-" His sentence with interrupted by a soft sound. the man clamped his mouth shut, eyes widening in slight alarm. Oikawa looked around his feet.

"...mouse?" His mouth turned down into a slight frown as he looked around his feet. He was never fond of the vermin.

"Yep! It was a mouse! You should report it to the librarian!" The man stood up and quickly started gather his papers. Another soft sound escaped, this time it was coming from the man. Oikawa stilled.

"Wait. Be quiet." The sound was heard again definitely coming from the man in front of him.

"It's coming from you!"

"Nope!"

"Yes it is!" Oikawa stepped closer to the man, as they were now almost nose to nose, and man in question had his back against the wall, and Oikawa had to slightly look down to maintain their eye contact. This time, the man didn't move a muscle, eyes wide. Oikawa could see the green surrounding his pupils like this, and in the back of his head he thought it's unfortunate that this position wasn't under different circumstances. 

The soft sound was heard again, and it was coming from the mans chest. He looked down, and saw a small lump in the mans breast pocket. He bent down a little, and with his forefinger, pulled open the soft sweater pocket. His eyes widened. 

A tiny ball of orange fluff shifted around the wide pocket. Little paws stretched their way towards Oikawa's face, small green eyes hazily peered at him. He was dumbstruck. The young man nervously looked to Oikawa.

"Oh my god" The young mans hazel eyes widened.

"Please don't tel-" He was interrupted by a soft squeal.

"You are... so, so cute!" He gently reached into the pocket and plucked out the little ball of fur, cradling it in his arms. 

"Oh my god look at how soft you are! How cute you are! Oh my god you are so small oh my god!" Oikawa cooed over the piece of fluff kitten, crossing his legs and sitting on the floor with a graceful plop. The young man followed after a minute or so, unsure as to how to react.

"Why do you have a kitten in your pocket?" Oikawa looked up at the wary figure seated in front of him.

"I found him behind a dumpster walking from class... it was shaking and its mother was dead beside it... I couldn't just leave it alone." The man rubs the back of his neck, looking at the orange fur ball sadly. Oikawa regarded him with soft eyes and small smile. A soft blush arose on the mans tanned cheekbones and he looked away to the side, flustered. How cute.

"What's your name?" 

"Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Nice to meet you Iwa-chan, my name is Oikawa Tooru~." Oikawa could see protest at the nickname, and quickly continued. "What are you going to do with it now? You know it needs proper care. Keeping a pet is a lot of responsibility, and not to mention pricey." 

He could see Iwaizumi biting his lip, looking torn.

"I want to keep it, but I don't have the time to look after it, especially now since its still a kitten. It doesn't look to be very healthy either, I don't know how long it's been out in the cold." He reaches out a tanned, calloused hand and gently stroked the kittens head. Gentler than Oikawa thought possible. Small purrs could be heard from the fluff.

"Hmm, and if you gave it to the pound or Humane Society?" Oikawa crossed his arms in contemplation.

"I don't want to do that, I know that they aren't all they say they are." Creases appeared between Iwaizumi's eyebrows.

Oikawa stayed silent and took the time to observe Iwaizumi again. The full glory of this muscle man with a soft spot for kittens and cute things finally hitting Oikawa straight in the face. His eyes lingered on Iwaizumi's strong features, gaze lingering up towards his eyes and a thought intrudes in his mind. 'I'd date that.' Oikawa was never one to ignore his feelings, so he rested his chin on his palm, observing Iwaizumi. He can be cute too. He grins.

"Iwa-chan~" Iwaizumi looks up at him, question in his eyes.

"I have a proposition for you." Iwaizumi leans backwards a bit, eyes contemplating.

"Alright...?" 

"How about WE take care of this little kitten together?" He bats his eyelashes.

"What?" Confusion was written all over Iwaizumi's face.

"WE take care if this kitten together! We can take turns, make a schedule surrounding our classes! When you have classes I can take care of him, when I have classes you can take care of him, kind of back and forth deal, yeah~? We can split expenses, and responsibilities too!" Oikawa grins, wide and toothy.

Iwaizumi regards Oikawa carefully and silently, eyes judging his character, piercing towards his very core.

"Why would you do that? You don't even know me?"

Oikawa titters, "Of course I know you! You're Iwa-chan, the crazy kitten napper who took my seat in the library!" Iwaizumi smirks at that, and Oikawa damn near swoons.

"...Alright then, but only if you're serious about this."

"Of course I'm serious! If you'd like, I can even take him and get him checked out by the vet today! I have no more classes!" Well. Not particularly true, but he could skip Astronomy. Even though he did like to sit in lecture, it was still his easiest course by far. Iwaizumi looks at him piercingly again, this time a small and genuine small gracing his face (and what a face it was).

"Alright. But give me your number, and keep me updated, yea? I'll come visit you to work out details over the schedule and finances when the vet gives you the O.K." Iwaizumi pulls out his phone, and Oikawa mentally cheers.

"You got it Iwa-chan!" A wide and genuine smile appears on his face, too happy to hide his excitement. Iwaizumi's stare lingers for a second, before shaking himself out of his reverie, exchanging the information with Oikawa. He stands up and dusts himself off, packing up the rest of his things and hauling on his jacket. 

"Alright, I have a lab soon, so I have to go. I'll text you as soon as I'm done." Oikawa nods, and gives a small salute. He watches Iwaizumi walk out of the secluded isle and towards the stairs. He looks down at the kitten again, batting at the strings on his hoodie.

"I think today is turning out for the better, huh little guy?" He knows the kitten can't understand, but his voice contains enough happiness and excitement to get the little kitten worked up again. He scoops it up, and makes way for the veterinarians, a slight skip in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! So this was just some pure fluff, and I was thinking of continuing it into a mini story about how iwaizumi and oikawa take turns taking care of the kitten, (feat bokuto, daichi, and kuroo) and how the little kitten ends up bringing them together, that whole trope. comment me what you think!


End file.
